Dance for me
by AlphaChoi
Summary: Y al final lo único que me hacia sentirme vivo era; bailar para ti.  KPOP
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Todos ellos pertenecen a diferentes compañías. Yo sólo juego con ellos. La trama es mía.

**Pareja**: KiWoon.

**Advertencia:** OoC, violencia, sexo, sudor, etecé, etecé. El Señor Jeong es Rain, xDD y eso.

**Canción:** Tell me goodbye, by Big Bang

* * *

><p><strong>Dance for me<strong>

**.**

**.**

Unos fuertes golpes en mi puerta me hicieron despertar de forma abrupta. A duras penas me puse de pie, al abrir lo primero que vi fue el molesto rostro de la señora que me arrendaba esta casucha.

La señora escupió el chicle que traía en la boca, evité hacer arcadas, era grotesca. La sucia mujer estiró su mano en mi dirección. Mordí mi labio, sabía lo que ella me estaba pidiendo, y era algo que no tenía por el momento.

Agarré parte de mi cabello, y jalé un poco de él, en señal de nerviosismo.

—Señora Lee…—agaché mi cabeza, suspiré y volví a mirarla —.Prometo pagarle hoy —y era verdad, espera que mi jefe me pagara hoy. Realmente necesitaba el dinero.

La mujer se fue hablando un montón de groserías, al menos había comprendido. Cerré la puerta y miré el deplorable lugar. Sentí mis ojos picar.

Las paredes que alguna vez fueron cubiertas por un papel tapiz blanco —el cual ahora tenía un tono amarillento— estaban rasgadas, dejando ver la madera oscura. En el rincón de la habitación tan sólo había un colchón viejo, cubierto por una colcha de lana.

Un mueble color crema en donde guardaba mi ropa, y algunas cosas personales. Una ventana pequeña y cubierta con una cortina verde musgo, la poca luz que había en la habitación apenas me dejaba ver.

Tomé mi celular —el que me había regalo mi jefe—, y miré la hora. Ya eran las nueve, tenía que irme a trabajar.

Caminé hasta el pequeño baño que tenía y me di una ducha rápida. Caminé hasta el mueble y comencé a vestirme con lo primero que veía.

Cogí las llaves del lugar, mi celular y la billetera que guardaba el poco dinero que tenía para sobrevivir en estos días.

Al subirme al metro, la gente me miraba bastante. Y no era para menos, se suponía que un chico joven como yo debería estar en el colegio, pero no, yo trabajaba para mantenerme, dado que mis padres habían fallecido hacía algún tiempo. Era tan sólo un niño de 17 años tratando de vivir día a día.

Mi trabajo…digamos que no era el mejor de todos, pero al menos me daba para comer y dormir.

Bailaba en un club nocturno, debía soportar las miradas lascivas sobre mí, las manos de aquellos hombres tocarme cuando terminaba mi acto, las sucias palabras que me decían, todo eso.

Al bajarme del metro, corrí hasta llegar al local. Empujé con fuerza la puerta negra y entré al lugar. Un fuerte olor a cigarrillos y alcohol me llegó de golpe al rostro.

Caminé lentamente hasta el cuarto de cambio, donde me pondría ropa cómoda para practicar los bailes. De día ensayaba y de noche estrenaba.

Al entrar a los camarines, deseé no entrar nunca. Ahí se encontraba la persona menos amable del mundo, Lee Joon.

Desde que había entrado a este mundo, comenzó a odiarme sin motivo alguno.

Al sentirme llegar, levantó su vista y una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro. Se levantó de donde estaba y se acercó a mí.

—Me sorprende que puedas caminar —tomó mi barbilla con fuerza—, puta —escupió la palabra en mi rostro.

Siempre era lo mismo, pero trataba de ignorar sus comentarios, porque sabía que nunca me había acostado con nadie.

Me soltó, y susurré:

—Jodido imbécil —sentí que Lee Joon me tomó del hombro y me azotó con fuerza contra uno de los casilleros.

—¿Qué dijiste, perra? — preguntó con rabia. Sus manos se encontraban una a cada lado de mi cabeza.

Tragué saliva. Bajé mi vista para responder.

—N-Nada…—tartamudeé.

Alguien carraspeó su garganta, y nuestras miradas se dirigieron en dirección del sonido. Era el señor Jeong.

La expresión de Lee Joon cambió de forma radical, le saludó y salió del lugar apenado.

El Señor Jeong caminó hasta una de las bancas y tomó asiento. Miró en mi dirección y me hizo un gesto con el dedo para que me acercara.

—Siéntate aquí —palmeó su regazo. No podía negarme, era como una obligación. Al sentarme en su regazo, rodeó mi cintura con sus manos, acariciándome. Subió una de sus manos hasta mi rostro y lo acarició suavemente.

—Estás muy lindo, pequeño —susurró en mi oído. Odiaba que me dijera pequeño, sonaba como una grosería en su boca.

—D-debo ir a p-practicar —tartamudeé nuevamente un tanto asustado. Sus labios acariciaban mi cuello y mandíbula.

—Las practicas pueden esperar, hay cosas más importantes —concluyó mientras unas de sus manos bajaba hasta posarse "disimuladamente" en mi entrepierna. Me sentía sucio, avergonzado.

Su mano comenzó a acariciarme aquella zona tan privada para mí, no podía moverme.

Y como si fuese un milagro, su móvil comenzó a sonar. Bufó molesto antes de salir del lugar. Me fui corriendo hasta la sala de prácticas.

—Vaya y todavía puedes correr —gritó Lee Joon al verme llegar. Algunos de los presentes rieron ante su comentario. Le ignoré.

—Basta —le advirtió el señor Jeong —. Vete a ensayar, y hazlo bien está vez —Lee Joon me lanzó una mirada cargada en veneno antes de partir.

.

.

La música comenzó a sonar, y yo presentaba mi espectáculo. Estaba vestido con una fina playera negra que marcaba todo mi cuerpo, unos pantaloncillos de cueros que hacían que mi hombría resaltara más.

Todos los que veían mi acto, me decían que era el más "sensual" de la noche, no sabía si eso era verdad, ya que tan sólo me dejaba guiar por la música.

En medio de mi acto, las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a un hombre de apariencia dura, rodeado de otros hombres. Se sentó frente a mí, y rápidamente le sirvieron una copa de alcohol.

Su penetrante mirada me incomodaba pero aún así seguía bailando. Mi playera era lo único que tenía permitido quitarme, a lo menos yo.

Al terminar el espectáculo, vi como el Señor Jeong hablaba con el hombre de expresión dura. Parecían discutir algo, el hombre metió la mano dentro de su chaqueta y extrajo un fajo de billetes, lo deslizó por la mesa en dirección de mi jefe. Este tomó los billetes y los guardó. No entendía mucho.

El señor de expresión ruda, comenzó a caminar en mi dirección, y comprendí todo. Me habían vendido como a una prostituta.

—Choi Seung Hyun —tomó mi mano y la llevó a sus labios —Tú y yo, mañana a la ocho, pasaré por ti en este mismo lugar.

Negué con la cabeza fuertemente. Él sólo rió, y su profunda risa me dio escalofríos.

—No te pregunté si querías —su expresión se volvió seria nuevamente —, además pagué buen dinero por ti —comentó mientras tocaba mi trasero.

Al irse, caminé hasta donde se encontraba mi jefe. Le encaré.

—No puede andar vendiéndome, como si nada —le espeté. Él tan sólo asentía sin darme otra respuesta.

—No te entregaré tan fácil, pequeño —sacó el fajo de billetes y me lo entregó, lo tomé por inercia —. Hoy te quedarás en mi casa, y mañana no vendrás, inventaré algo —me negué mientras le devolvía el dinero, este se negó y murmuró algo que no entendí. El Señor Jeong, caminó hasta su lugar para seguir viendo los espectáculos. Algo no estaba bien, y me temía que la presencia de este nuevo cliente me traería problemas.

Caminé hasta donde se encontraba Yoseob -el barman-, quien me preparó un trago suave mientras le contaba mis problemas.

— _¿Dijiste Choi?_ —preguntó asustado.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Holiiiiiiiiiiii, aquí el primer capítulo de esta historia. Espero que les haya gustado, besitos y no olviden mi firma :c 3 Sorry, si me equivoqué en la ortografía, tanto de nombres como palabras –lapatean- sólo lean y finjan que no existen.<strong>

**Las amo, :3**

**LD.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Le pertenecen a muchas compañías. Yo sólo juego con sus vidas. La trama es mía.

**Pareja:** KiWoon

**Advertencia:** OoC, quizás violación, sexo rudo y otras cosas.

**Canción:** Uprising – Muse

**Dedicado:** A ustedes :3

* * *

><p><strong>Dance for me II<strong>

**.**

**.**

El viento soplaba con gran fuerza aquella noche, el frío me calaba hasta los huesos. Las copas de los árboles bailaban al ritmo del viento.

Me encontraba caminando en un parque, trataba de pensar qué hacer, cómo el había llegado a todo esto, por qué yo.

Mi cabeza dolía, mi cuerpo estaba cansando. No me interesaba.

Las palabras de Yoseob todavía rondaban en mi mente. No podía quitarlas, a cada minuto las recordaba.

_— ¿Dijiste Choi? —preguntó asustado. Asentí ante su pregunta, no entendía mucho, pero sabía que era algo malo._

_Yoseob miró a todos lados antes de contestar. Hizo un gesto con su mano para que me acercara a él._

_—No sabes en lo que te haz metido, niño —susurró, mientras limpiaba un vaso. Le miré sin comprender —. El "Señor Choi" es un hombre malo, no sé realmente que hace, pero siempre que viene aquí hay problemas, y grandes._

_Tragué saliva ante la información. De seguro me había puesto más pálido de lo que era, ya que Yoseob estaba poniendo en mi mano un trocito de chocolate. Lo llevé a mi boca por inercia, sintiéndome un poco mejor._

_—No sabes en lo que te acabas de meter, bonito —comentó guiñándome el ojo. Asentí con la mirada perdida en el suelo._

Sentado en una banca, con las rodillas pegadas al pecho. Saqué mi celular, e ignoré las veinte llamadas perdidas del Señor Jeong que me indicaba la pantalla. Miré la hora, y suspiré al notar que no había pasado ni siquiera dos horas. Simplemente me iría a casa.

Al llegar pasé a entregarle en dinero del arriendo a la señora, y luego corrí a mi cuarto. Mi rostro tocó la almohada, y las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer. Muchas veces desde la muerte de mis padres, había pensado en suicidarme, pero nunca encontraba la fuerza para continuar.

A la mañana siguiente me sentía débil, casi arrastrándome caminé hasta la cocina y cogí una manzana, era lo único que me quedaba. Tenía que ir a comprar, pero no tenías ganas ni fuerza.

Luego de consumirla, miré la hora y no le presté mucha atención si es que llegaba tarde. Eran las nueve con treinta.

A paso lento entré a la ducha y dejé que el agua caliente recorriera mi delgado cuerpo. Al salir me coloqué una sudadera con gorro, un par de vaqueros negros y me calcé las deportivas.

Cogí mis cosas personales y partí al trabajo. Tenía ganas de caminar el día de hoy. La gente como siempre me dirigía miradas extrañas, ya me había acostumbrado totalmente a ellas.

Miré el reloj nuevamente y comencé a correr. Mi sentido de responsabilidad era mayor. Eran las diez con cinco minutos.

Empujaba a la gente que estaba a mi lado, ellos me retaban pero no me importaba. Tenía que llegar antes de las diez con treinta.

Mi pecho comenzaba a doler, pero ignoraba el dolor. Sentía como si estuviese bebiendo sangre, pero sabía que se debía sólo al cansancio.

Iba tan concentrado en correr y correr que no noté que había una persona de espaldas en frente de mí. Choqué con ella sin poder evitarlo.

Caímos al suelo. Mi rodilla se arrastró por el suelo, rompiendo mi pantalón e hiriéndome.

—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento —repetí muchas veces. Estaba realmente apenado, le ofrecí mi mano a la persona que había tirado al suelo, no quería ver a quien había tirado para ahorrarme la pena que seguiría.

Una suave risa inundo mis oídos. Levanté la vista y lo ví. Era hermoso; su piel parecía brillar como si un artista se tratara, su cabello color castaño estaba perfectamente arreglado, su ropa y todo lo que le rodeaba producía un aire de perfección en él.

Solté avergonzado su mano, quizás reía fingiendo, dado que las personas no miraban y no quería bajar su perfil.

—No te preocupes —sonrió —. Creo que ha sido mi culpa por estar despistado. Por cierto, soy Dongwoon—tomó mi mano nuevamente en señal de saludo.

—Lee Kikwang…—susurré avergonzado. Su perfección me hacia bajar mi no autoestima aún más.

Miré la hora, tenía que correr nuevamente. Estaba apunto de emprender una loca carrera en cuanto alguien tomó mi brazo, volteé y era él.

Le miré con confundido. Él sonrió y corazón latió con fuerza.

—Hice que tu pantalón se rompiera, debo reponerlo —sacó su teléfono móvil y pidió mi número.

—No, no es necesario —comencé a disculparme nuevamente —, de veras.

Dongwoon insistió tanto, que tuve que darle mi número. Se despidió antes de que emprendiera mi carrera.

Al llegar al trabajo, noté que Lee Joon estaba interpretando mi número. Caminé hasta donde estaba el Señor Jeong quien le estaba mirando bailar. Lee Joon me observó llegar y una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en su rostro.

—Disculpe la tardanza, Señor —me comencé a disculpar. Él me observó y sonrió.

—Lo dejaré pasar por esta vez…—algo dentro de mí se removió. Era como un deja vú, hacia dos semanas me había dicho lo mismo.

El Señor Jeong tomó la copa de vino y la llevó a sus labios, bebió y miró a Lee Joon quien no dejaba de moverse para él.

—Bájate, muchacho —le ordenó —, que ha llegado el dueño del número —la expresión de Lee Joon se congeló, al bajarse podía sentir su mirada de odio cargada hacia mí.

.

.

Al salir del espectáculo. Miré la hora, iban a ser las ocho con cinco. El Señor Choi no tardaría en llegar. Tomé mi bolso, y salí del local sin que nadie me viera. No iría, me arrancaría a mi hogar.

Las calles estaban silenciosas y oscuras. Odiaba este barrio por eso. Sentí que me seguían, mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. Tenía miedo.

Apresuré el paso, acortaría el recorrido. Me metí por una calle que estaba un poco más iluminada que el resto.

Estaba a punto de llegar al final cuando sentí una mano posarse en mí hombro. Me voltearon con violencia. No pude verle el rostro.

—Vaya, vaya —una voz raposa habló —mira lo que tenemos aquí, un pequeño conejillo —le comentó a otro sujeto.

—Deberías probarlo —le sugirió el otro. El hombre de voz rasposa, comenzó a besarme, no podía zafarme.

Intentaba golpearlo, pero tenía más fuerza que yo. Su labios recorrían mi cuerpo, sus manos me tocaban de forma vulgar. Me comenzó a quitar mis pantalones. No, no podía permitirlo. Como pude, le pegue en su entrepierna y salí corriendo, pero mi suerte no era tan buena. El otro sujeto me tomó de los brazos y me sujeto dejándome a merced del hombre de voz raposa.

Este quitó mis pantalones, y me volteó, me preparé para lo peor. Sin compasión se adentró en mí, rompiendo mis paredes, dañándome. Cada vez que entraba y salía era una tortura para mí.

Mis lágrimas caían y caían. Sentí que él se liberaba en mí, subió sus pantalones y me dio una paliza antes de irse, dejándome ahí, tirado y dañado.

Las luces de un carro me iluminaron estaba en shock. Un hombre que se me hacia conocido, bajó del auto y al reconocerme corrió hasta mí.

Se quitó su chaqueta y la puso sobre mi dañado y desnudo cuerpo. Llamó a otros hombres, tuve miedo.

—_Señor Choi…_—susurré antes de todo se volviera negro.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Oh god. Aclaro, que TOP no tiene nada que ver con la violación. Eso es todo, nos vemos el finde. Olviden errores gramaticales y eso. Quiero un RR –lapatean-<strong>

**Las amo, gracias por el RR anterior :3**

**LD.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Ellos le pertenecen a muchas compañías. Yo sólo juego con ellos. La trama es mía.**

**Pareja:** KiWoon.

**Advertencia:** OoC, y otras cosas.

**Canción que use: **You, by B2ST.

* * *

><p><strong>Dance for me III<strong>

**.**

**.**

La luz se filtraba por las cortinas. No quería levantarme, mi cuerpo dolía, no podía moverme bien, quería seguir durmiendo, pero esto era extraño. Abrí mis ojos para encontrarme en una habitación muy elegante, mi cuerpo se encontraba recostado en una mullida cama cubierta por un edredón de seda azul.

Me incorporé tratando de pensar en el dolor que me provocaba el sólo hecho de moverme. Mi cuerpo estaba cubierto de hematomas, pero también traía puesta una elegante bata de dormir. Esto era extraño, no podía recordar mucho.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver al Señor Choi, me asusté. Traté con la mirada de buscar alguna salida, y él lo notó.

—No tengas miedo…—susurró. Claro, y luego pagaría para que no le tuviese miedo. Mi respiración se cortaba, sentía como las paredes de la habitación se iban achicando. Su mirada se posaba en mí y en mis heridas. Estiró su mano para tocar el golpe que tenía en mi rostro, pero inconscientemente me eché hacia atrás. Podía sentir el fuerte olor de su perfume mezclado con cigarrillos.

Tocó —casi imperceptible— el hematoma de mi mejilla izquierda. Con suavidad deslizó su frío y delgado dedo índice, como si fuese a romperme. Cerré mis ojos para sentir aquella caricia que hacia años que no sentía. Dentro de mí un calor se extendió por todo mi cuerpo, sentía como mi sangre se derritiera tal barra de chocolate expuesta al sol fuera.

Abrí mis ojos.

Apartó su mano de mi rostro, y volteó a buscar algo. En sus manos traía una especie de pomada, aplicó un poco en sus dedos y untó en la zona afectada. A medida que aplicaba me fijaba en sus marcadas facciones, era atractivo.

—Listo —susurró con su voz ronca—, tienes que comer algo, pediré que te envíen algo —suspiró pesadamente y salió de la habitación.

Sentí mis mejillas arder.

Al poco tiempo la comida llegó, no me fije qué era, simplemente la llevé a mi boca mecánicamente. No sabía que hacer, necesitaba ver la hora para poder irme. Comencé a buscar mi teléfono. Revisé mi pequeño bolso, el dinero en él no estaba ni mi teléfono móvil, seguramente esos tipos me habían robado también.

Una gran decepción inundó mi cuerpo. También había perdido el número de Dongwoon.

— ¿Qué haré ahora? —comenté al aire. No había notado que el Señor Choi estaba parado en la entrada. Le miré con los ojos abiertos como platos, mis mejillas se encendieron automáticamente.

Se acercó lentamente, tomó asiento en el sofá que estaba cerca del gran ventanal.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó escaneando mis expresiones. Alcé mis manos y negué con ellas, no quería que se preocupara.

Había decidido que era hora de marcharme a casa. Quité el edredón que cubría mi cuerpo, y comencé a levantarme. Unas manos me detuvieron.

Era él.

—¿Qué crees que haces? —preguntó el Señor Choi un tanto molesto. Mis ojos estaban abiertos por la sorpresa.

—Yo…Yo me iba a casa ya, no puedo quedarme más y…—pero fui interrumpido por sus palabras, las cuales no escuché. Se oía bastante molesto.

—Te quedarás aquí hasta que te recuperes —dijo cuando ya estaba cerca del umbral de la puerta.

Mi cuerpo tembló por la ira. Me estaba dando órdenes sin más.

— ¡No puede decirme qué hacer! —le grité, como respuesta obtuve una risa sin gracia.

—Puedo —abrió la puerta —, y lo haré —dijo antes de salir y cerrar fuertemente.

Me levanté y caminé hasta el ventanal. Abrí la ventana, y comencé a ver cuantos metros eran para saltar al primer piso. Una caída desde el segundo piso no bastaría para matarme.

Revisé los cajones y hallé una muda de ropa que me quedaba perfecta. Me la puse rápidamente. Tomé un lápiz y un papel, le escribiría una nota de agradecimiento. Tomé mi bolso y me tragué el miedo.

Como si de una película se tratase, amarré la sábana a la cama. Cuidadosamente comencé a bajar por la ventana.

Al tocar el suelo, mi alma regresó a mi cuerpo. Comencé a correr ignorando el dolor de mi cuerpo. No quise mirar hacia atrás, seguí corriendo.

Me detuve cuando mi pecho comenzó a doler, estaba en un parque. Inhalé todo la pureza del aire.

—¿Escapando de alguien? —su voz resonó por todo el lugar, aunque fui el único en ponerle atención.

Levanté mi vista, y ahí estaba leyendo. Su imagen de artista de cine aún no se iba. Mi corazón se volvió frenético ante su sonrisa.

No podía responderle, mi voz no salía.

—Al parecer sí —rió y mis piernas temblaron, era como un osito de goma —. Tendré que ayudarte a escapar —cerró su libro y se puso de pie.

Tomó mi mano como si estuviera con algún amigo de toda la vida. Comenzamos a correr en dirección desconocida, el dolor se había ido —por el momento —, el lugar era muy elegante. Me sentía incómodo.

Llegamos a una heladería, él pidió un _café_ y yo un helado. En cada sorbo que le daba a su café, me miraba y sonreía. Mi corazón estaba sufriendo, era como una fan frente a su ídolo.

—Pensé que me llamarías —soltó luego de un momento en silencio. Elevé mi vista hacia él, y se veía decepcionado.

—Yo…perdí mi teléfono —le comenté apenado. Soltó un _"oh"_ comprendiendo todo. Miró su reloj y frunció el ceño, le miré sin comprender. Nuestras miradas se encontraron, y me sonrió nuevamente.

Tomó una servilleta, y de su chaqueta sacó un lápiz de tinta y escribió su nombre seguido de su número de teléfono.

—No lo pierdas —comentó poniendo dinero en la mesa y disculpándose con la mirada —. Tengo una reunión con mi padre —se encogió de hombros —, lo siento.

Antes de que pudiese responderle, él se había ido.

Terminé mi postre, y salí del lugar. Un auto comenzó a seguirme apenas puse un pie fuera, mis nervios se alertaron. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior volvieron a mí.

Caminé más y más rápido, casi corriendo. Pero el auto me seguía aún.

Del auto se bajo un sujeto robusto, comencé a correr, pero él era más rápido. Me puso en su hombro, y me llevó a la fuerza al auto.

—Te dije que lo podía hacer —comentó el Señor Choi, bebiendo una copa de champagne. Suspiré rendido, me tendría que quedar en su hogar hasta que mis heridas sanaran.

—Está bien —murmuré sumiso ante su petición. Quizás no le conocía mucho, pero había algo que me hacia confiar en él, algo pequeño pero era eso a nada.

Cerré mis ojos apretando en el bolsillo el número de Dongwoon, compraría un teléfono y le llamaría.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Holi, holi, ya después vendrá más acción :c I swear. , las amo –lapatean-, gracias por sus RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR anteriores.<strong>

**LD.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Todos ellos le pertenecen a sus familias y compañías. Yo sólo juego con ellos. La trama es mía.

**Pareja:** KiWoon.

**Advertencia:** OoC, y algo más, pero lo olvidé.

**Canción:** Domino, by Brian Joo (watch?v=WUqqKuEQb_U)

**Dedicado a:** Pedonoona que me inspiró (¿?) para este capítulo. 3

* * *

><p><strong>Dance for me IV<strong>

**.**

**.**

Dos semanas había pasado desde que estaba en la casa del Señor Choi recuperándome. Las heridas ya no estaban, ni siquiera el dolor. Ahora tenía que volver al trabajo, y luego me tendría que devolver a esta casa. ¿Por qué? Aquel sujeto rudo que creía en un principio, no era nada más que un hombre solitario en busca de amor. Y en estás dos semanas mi corazón se había confundido completamente.

Por una parte no conocía a Dongwoon tanto como al Señor Choi, por otra parte él era mayor que yo, y Dongie —así lo llamaba en mi mente— tenía casi la misma edad que yo, o eso esperaba.

Las calles estaban despejadas, eran las diez menos veinte de la mañana. El sol brillaba a todo dar, y el calor no dejaba de abrazarme. Tenía que ir al trabajo sí o sí, necesitaba explicar por qué me había desaparecido dos semanas. Pero antes pasaría a comprar un nuevo móvil, para llamar a Dongwoon, sin sentir que estaba haciendo algo malo.

En casa del Señor Choi, llamaba cuando él se iba a trabajar, hablábamos por horas de cosas triviales, y nos conocíamos más.

Tenía el celular listo, y el primer número que registre fue el de Dongwoon, moría de ganas por llamarlo, pero estaba atrasado.

Al entrar al lugar me sentí extraño, todo parecía como nuevo para mí, aunque no lo fuera. Cerré la puerta y ésta hizo demasiado ruido, todos los bailarines giraron a verme, unos sorprendidos, neutros y uno sólo me miraba con odio.

Lee Joon.

Este comenzó a caminar hacia donde yo me encontraba. Aquí vamos de otra vez. Me preparé para todo.

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí? —gritó colérico. Sus manos tomaron mi camisa y me atrajeron hacia él, nuestros alientos chocaban. Podía sentir como su corazón se aceleraba, como su respiración se hacia más agitada.

No le respondí, me soltó de forma inmediata. Murmuró algo que no comprendí. Volvió a la pista de baile. Los demás le imitaron.

Busqué con la mirada a Yoseob, al ver que le buscaba sonrió de forma amable —como siempre—, caminé en su dirección. Al sentarme en una de las rojas y brillantes sillas, el olor a limpio que expulsaba la mesa me extrañó.

Puso un vaso que relleno con un té de hierbas, me haría bien tomar uno. Inhalé la fragancia del brebaje, y bebí un sorbo. Amargo.

— ¿Dónde está el Señor Jeong? —pregunté luego de un momento. Yoseob miró a todos lados procurando que nadie le oyera.

—Está en una reunión con su hijo…—sus ojos brillaron un poco. Negué con mi cabeza, el hijo del Señor Jeong era bastante conocido por aquí, bueno yo era el único que no le conocía en persona, quizás hoy sería mi oportunidad.

Además todos sabían que su hijo odiaba este lugar, lo encontraba una forma vulgar de ganarse el dinero, y en eso lo apoyaba, a pesar de que mi pensamiento fuese hipócrita por trabajar en un lugar como este.

Siempre que venía terminaban discutiendo —eso me contaban—, el joven azotaba las puertas y se iba molesto. Luego el Señor Jeong estaba furioso todo el día con los demás y les exigía el triple.

—Deberías haberlo visto —habló en tono soñador Yoseob—. Está hecho una monada. Ahora tiene un aire varonil, dejó de ser ese joven inocente para ser todo un…—le corté, no quería seguir escuchando sus delirios.

— ¿No tienes novio? —pregunté sintiendo lastima por DooJoon. El pequeño rubio salió de su ensoñación, y me sonrió avergonzado.

—Sí, pero que eche una mirada no está mal…—murmuró haciendo un puchero. Bebí los últimos restos de té, y caminé en dirección a la oficina del Señor Jeong.

Al llegar los gritos se hacían presentes. Sentía como la madera de la mesa era azotada por cosas y por manos. No quise escuchar la conversación, no era apropiado. Tapé mis oídos, y cuando los destapé la pelea había terminado.

—No creas que me haré cargo de un lugar como este... —una voz conocida resonó por la pequeña oficina. —, y menos de empleados como esos —decir que eso no me hirió sería mentir. La sorpresa estaba por venir, crucé mis dedos para que fuese una mentira.

La puerta se abrió y no tuve tiempo para ocultarme. La cara de Dongwoon se congeló al verme, y luego reaccionó, negó con su cabeza pasando por mí lado, sintiendo vergüenza de conocerme.

—Pensé que eras diferente…—murmuró empujándome débilmente. Me quedé en mi sitio, congelado, herido.

La voz del Señor Jeong me sacó de mis cavilaciones. Le ignoré y comencé a correr tras Dongwoon.

Al salir lo ví correr hacia el parque, necesitaba alcanzarlo. A cada paso la distancia se volvía más y más larga. Mis piernas ardían, no estaba del todo bien.

Mi pecho comenzó a pasarme la cuenta, necesitaba detenerme, pero no ahora, no ahora que estaba tan cerca.

Estiraba mi mano como si fuese a cogerle, pero no podía. Me detuve ante el dolor, no podía más. Sentía ese sabor metálico inundar mi boca, era desagradable. Reuní todas mis fuerzas para gritarle.

— ¡Espera! —se detuvo. Ese grito había desgarrado mi garganta. El sabor metálico se intensificó. Dongwoon volteó a verme, parecía preocupado y decepcionado a la vez. Caminé hasta él, quedándonos de pie frente a frente. Sin decir nada, sólo nos mirábamos.

— ¿Me quieres escuchar? —pregunté. Dongwoon cerró sus ojos, y negó con la cabeza. Sentía que estaba todo perdido —.Por favor…—rogué.

Sus oscuros ojos me atraparon. Sus labios se abrieron para dejar caer unas duras palabras.

—Cállate. ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? —habló molesto—. ¿Por qué me mentiste? ¿Por qué no me comentaste nada? Pude haberte ayudado a tener algo mejor que estar vendiéndote ahí…—escupió las palabras con dureza.

Sentía mis ojos arder, no quería llorar. Él no sabía nada, nada. Sólo estaba ahí, hablando mierda, mientras me destrozaba lentamente.

Cerré mis puños, ya no sería más un niño débil, debía aprender a defenderme.

— ¡Tú no sabes nada! —le grité, me miró sorprendido —.Tú no sabes por qué hago eso, tú no sabes lo que pasó, tú no sabes nada, nada, nada—le seguí gritando, quería desahogarme —. Mis padres murieron años atrás y lo único que tengo para vivir es esto, tuve que dejar de hacer todo lo que amaba para poder vivir, y luego vienes tú y tiras lo poco que he construido a la mierda, no sa…—sus brazos me atraparon en lo que parecía ser un abrazo. Me dejé estar, sentir su calor, su olor. Me había calmado en segundos, me acomodé en ellos e inhalé su olor. Lo grabé en mi mente.

Elevé la vista para encontrarme con sus ojos, estaban enrojecidos y algo vidriosos. No quería llorar, escondí mi rostro en su pecho, apretó más mi cuerpo contra el suyo.

—Kikwang…—susurró contra mi cabello. Alcé mi vista y sus labios atraparon los míos. Suaves, agridulces como él, y se acoplaban a la perfección con los míos. No me importaba si la gente nos miraba de forma extraña, lo único que quería era perderme por siempre en aquellos labios, que ahora eran míos.

.

.

.

Al llegar a casa, me sentía extraño, completamente en las nubes. Un cosquilleo se entendía por todo mi cuerpo. Sonreí al recordar lo sucedido.

Un olor delicioso me inundó por completo, caminé hasta la cocina. Al parecer alguien tendría una cita, sonreí por el Señor Choi.

—Kikwang, llegaste —sus brazos rodearon mi cintura atrayéndome a su cuerpo. Besó mi mejilla dándome a entender que yo era su cita.

Mordí mi labio, esperando lo siguiente.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Uuuuh, ahí las dejé para sufran y se retuerzan. Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por sus RR :B, lloren, griten, ódienme, etecé etecé.<strong>

**Nos leemos 1313**

**LD.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Ellos le pertenecen a Cube y otros. Yo sólo juego con ellos. La trama es mía.

**Pareja:** KiWoon.

**Advertencia:** OoC. Y otras cosas que no recuerdo.

**Canción:** Goodbye my lover, by James Blunt.

* * *

><p><strong>Dance for me V<strong>

**.**

**.**

Abrí mis ojos sintiéndome mareado. El calor de la mañana abrazaba mi cuerpo. Mi respiración era acompasada, mi corazón estaba diferente. La sangre fluía de forma suave, como si fuera brisa y no lo que era. Estaba ido, pero esta era una sensación diferente. No sabía cómo había pasado esto. Mentira, sí sabía, pero no quería creerlo. Mi cintura se encontraba rodeaba por los brazos del Señor Choi. Su torso desnudo estaba pegado a mí, su calor rodeaba mi cuerpo.

Las paredes de esta habitación habían sido testigos del acto de amor que se había producido entre nosotros. Nuestros cuerpos se habían unido, formándose uno solo.

Luego de cenar, comenzamos a beber. No lo hice borracho, sino conciente. Sentía como sus brazos me atraían más a él, y me dejaba querer, desear. Sus labios recorrían mi cuello lentamente, besando, lamiendo, mordiendo todo a su paso. Mis gemidos se oían por todo el lugar, no importaba nada más, sólo el placer.

Sus manos se filtraron bajo mi camisa, acariciándome el torso, tocándome como si fuese hecho de vidrio. Sus toques me hacían temblar. Dejé que me despojara de mis prendas, quedando desnudo frente a él. Su mirada cargada por la excitación me hizo entrar en un éxtasis total. Me quería entregar a él, sin importar nada. En ese momento Dongwoon no existía.

Su lengua recorría cada parte de mi piel, sin olvidar nada. Un camino de besos para llegar hasta mi parte baja. Tomó mi intimidad con su diestra, y mirando a los ojos comenzó a estimularme. Mi respiración se agitó, elevé mi mano y la posé sobre su cabeza, acariciando esa suave cabellera. Tuve que agarrarme de la mesa, en cuanto sentí su lengua lamer toda la extensión, mi cabeza se echó hacia atrás y mis gemidos no se hacían esperar. Tomé sus cabellos con ambas manos, y marqué el ritmo que quería que llevara. Trazaba formas, formas que me hacían suspirar y gemir más y más. Retiró su boca de mi hombría para besarme salvajemente, sentí mi esencia en sus labios. Lo quería ahora, y no podía esperar más.

—Le necesito—susurré contra sus labios. Su boca una vez más chocó contra la mía, pero está vez su lengua pidió permiso para entrar. Accedí.

Era una danza perpetua. Sus ojos estaban más cálidos, casi fundiéndose.

Me abrazó fuertemente, como tratando de unirnos aún más. Me recostó de estómago contra la mesa. Sus manos acariciaron mi trasero, para evitar el dolor que vendría luego.

Sentí como se despojaba de sus ropas. Deslizó un dedo seco por mi entrada. Gemí de dolor.

—Lo siento —murmuró con la voz ronca de la excitación. Su cuerpo se pegó al mío, y pude sentir la dureza de su hombría en mi trasero —. Seré suave, lo prometo.

Oí como untaba su dedo en saliva, para luego introducirlo en mí. Uno a uno, hasta que dentro de mí había cuatro dedos sin moverse. Completamente quietos.

—Muévase—le ordené con la voz ahogada. Necesitaba la fricción para que mis gemidos abandonaran mi garganta. Mi petición se cumplió de forma inmediata. Los dedos del Señor Choi se adentraban y salían de mí, causándome un placer infinito.

Mis gemidos eran incontrolables. Al retirar sus dedos, casi volteé a verle, pero sentí como su intimidad se posicionaba en mi entrada. Lentamente entrando, ya no se sentía extraño. Una vez dentro, dejó que me acostumbrara, y comenzó a moverme sin esperar mi consentimiento.

Me aferré a la mesa, la fricción me estaba matando. Necesitaba más y más fuerza. El Señor Choi lo comprendió, pero se salió de mí.

Me tomó rápidamente de la mano, y me llevó hasta su habitación. Me posicionó en la cama, y se adentró en mí nuevamente.

Chillé de placer.

Me tomó de las caderas para incrementar el ritmo de sus embestidas. Mi corazón estaba agitado, sus gemidos se mezclaban con los míos.

El placer, la euforia y la culpa, me habían hecho olvidar como respirar. Inhalé aire y gemí nuevamente. El sonido de nuestra piel chocar, me excitaba más.

Un cosquilleo recorrió mi vientre. Estaba por alcanzar el clímax. Sentí como mi interior se llenó de la esencia del Señor Choi, y como ambos soltábamos un orgasmo.

Caí rendido. Me arrastré a la almohada, sentí sus labios posarse sobre los míos. Y me entregué al sueño.

.

.

Y aquí estaba, ahora me sentía culpable. Mi corazón estaba más confundido que nunca.

Me levanté de la cama, tapé al hombre que dormía profundamente a mi lado. Cogí una toalla y caminé hasta la ducha. Quizás el agua caliente despejaría mi mente.

El agua no estaba despejando mi mente. No sabía a quién elegir, a Dongwoon o al Señor Choi. Ambos tenían cualidades que me gustaban. Además todavía nadie me estaba exigiendo que eligiera, pero era necesario. Mi corazón debía tener un solo dueño.

Salí de la ducha, entré a la habitación. Todo seguía igual. Caminé semidesnudo hasta el armario en donde saqué una muda de ropa.

.

.

La brisa cálida del ambiente. El murmullo de la gente. El sonido de la ciudad. Todo me calmaba, necesitaba aclarar mi mente. Necesitaba ver a Dongwoon y saber si la chispa seguía luego de esto.

La mano temblando marqué su número.

— _¿Diga?_ —su voz sonaba tan hermosa al teléfono. Mi cuerpo tembló. Mordí mi labio, las palabras no salían, me odié— _¿Kikwang? ¿Eres tú?_

Mi respiración aumento. Quizás pensaría que era algún tipo de acosador.

— _¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde estás?_ —sonaba preocupado. "¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Dí algo!".Mi mente no reaccionaba bien.

—Eh…sí, estoy bien. Me preguntaba, ¿te gustaría que nos viéramos? —hablé sin detenerme —, claro si no estás ocupado.

Nos encontraríamos en una heladería bastante alejada de la ciudad. Caminé hasta allá, miraba hacia todos lados, tenía miedo de que el Señor Choi pudiera encontrarme.

Al llegar no le ví, me senté en una mesa alejada y esperé.

Le ví entrar. Lucía perfecto, me sentía como un estropajo a su lado. Mi corazón se acelero, mi respiración se hizo dificultosa. Mi cuerpo estaba rígido, mi sonrisa nerviosa.

Al acercarse a la mesa, posó sus labios en los míos por unos segundos. El color me subió rápidamente.

—Aquí estoy —comentó feliz. Su blanca sonrisa me cegaba. Era hermoso.

—Hhmm…—murmuré avergonzado. Su mano se movió ágilmente por la mesa, hasta encontrar mi mano.

La conversación comenzó a fluir como siempre, abarcando nuevos temas. Como los negocios de su padre. Al decir esto, él decidió cambiar el tema, y hablar de otras cosas, del amor, de la amistad y de la gente que se confundía. Me sentí tocado.

— ¿Te has confundido alguna vez? —preguntó y bebió su jugo. Le miré sin responder, y rápidamente negué con la cabeza.

_"Mentiroso" _comentó mi subconsciente.

La tarde pasó entre charlas y besos. En cada beso mi mente se confundía aún más. Y dolía, dolía como los mil demonios. Prefería que me quemaran vivo a sentir este dolor. Quería llorar, quería saber cómo me había metido en esto. ¿Cómo saldría de esto?

Luego que nos separáramos, me senté en el parque. Una risa conocida llamó mi atención. Levanté mi vista y no ví nada.

Volví a oír la risa. Me puse de pie, siguiendo el sonido. Provenía de los arbustos. Me sentía como un cotilla. Abrí un poco el arbusto, y visualicé una cabellera rubia y una negra.

Yoseob y su novio.

No quería interrumpir pero necesitaba el consejo de alguien. Aclaré mi garganta, ambos me miraron.

El novio de Yoseob me miró mal. Pero al presentarme como el mejor amigo del rubio dejó de verme de esa manera. Le sonreí.

Como si estuviera en el mejor psicólogo, me estiré en el pasto y comencé a relatarles mi historia. Omití el detalle de la noche pasada, pero le conté los otros.

—Bueno —Yoseob miró pensativamente al cielo —, debes elegir el que más te guste. El que haga que tu corazón bombeé tan fuerte que duela de sólo pensarlo.

Suspiré resignado.

—Ese el problema —cerré mis ojos y sentí una amarga lágrima caer —. Me gustan los dos.

Abrí mis ojos, y ví a Yoseob morderse el labio en señal de preocupación.

Odiaba esto.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, aquí está otro capítulo. Enjoy, comenten y sean Felices y coman perdices. No que asco, no coman.<strong>

**Gracias por sus RR, y :3 me hacen feliz. Las amo, me aman. I know it.**

**Besitos, LD.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Ellos le pertenecen a Cube y otros. Yo sólo juego con ellos. La trama es mía.

**Pareja:** KiWoon.

**Advertencia:** OoC. Y otras cosas que no recuerdo.

**Canción:** Goodbye my lover, by James Blunt.

* * *

><p><strong>Dance for me V<strong>

**.**

**.**

Abrí mis ojos sintiéndome mareado. El calor de la mañana abrazaba mi cuerpo. Mi respiración era acompasada, mi corazón estaba diferente. La sangre fluía de forma suave, como si fuera brisa y no lo que era. Estaba ido, pero esta era una sensación diferente. No sabía cómo había pasado esto. Mentira, sí sabía, pero no quería creerlo. Mi cintura se encontraba rodeaba por los brazos del Señor Choi. Su torso desnudo estaba pegado a mí, su calor rodeaba mi cuerpo.

Las paredes de esta habitación habían sido testigos del acto de amor que se había producido entre nosotros. Nuestros cuerpos se habían unido, formándose uno solo.

Luego de cenar, comenzamos a beber. No lo hice borracho, sino conciente. Sentía como sus brazos me atraían más a él, y me dejaba querer, desear. Sus labios recorrían mi cuello lentamente, besando, lamiendo, mordiendo todo a su paso. Mis gemidos se oían por todo el lugar, no importaba nada más, sólo el placer.

Sus manos se filtraron bajo mi camisa, acariciándome el torso, tocándome como si fuese hecho de vidrio. Sus toques me hacían temblar. Dejé que me despojara de mis prendas, quedando desnudo frente a él. Su mirada cargada por la excitación me hizo entrar en un éxtasis total. Me quería entregar a él, sin importar nada. En ese momento Dongwoon no existía.

Su lengua recorría cada parte de mi piel, sin olvidar nada. Un camino de besos para llegar hasta mi parte baja. Tomó mi intimidad con su diestra, y mirando a los ojos comenzó a estimularme. Mi respiración se agitó, elevé mi mano y la posé sobre su cabeza, acariciando esa suave cabellera. Tuve que agarrarme de la mesa, en cuanto sentí su lengua lamer toda la extensión, mi cabeza se echó hacia atrás y mis gemidos no se hacían esperar. Tomé sus cabellos con ambas manos, y marqué el ritmo que quería que llevara. Trazaba formas, formas que me hacían suspirar y gemir más y más. Retiró su boca de mi hombría para besarme salvajemente, sentí mi esencia en sus labios. Lo quería ahora, y no podía esperar más.

—Le necesito—susurré contra sus labios. Su boca una vez más chocó contra la mía, pero está vez su lengua pidió permiso para entrar. Accedí.

Era una danza perpetua. Sus ojos estaban más cálidos, casi fundiéndose.

Me abrazó fuertemente, como tratando de unirnos aún más. Me recostó de estómago contra la mesa. Sus manos acariciaron mi trasero, para evitar el dolor que vendría luego.

Sentí como se despojaba de sus ropas. Deslizó un dedo seco por mi entrada. Gemí de dolor.

—Lo siento —murmuró con la voz ronca de la excitación. Su cuerpo se pegó al mío, y pude sentir la dureza de su hombría en mi trasero —. Seré suave, lo prometo.

Oí como untaba su dedo en saliva, para luego introducirlo en mí. Uno a uno, hasta que dentro de mí había cuatro dedos sin moverse. Completamente quietos.

—Muévase—le ordené con la voz ahogada. Necesitaba la fricción para que mis gemidos abandonaran mi garganta. Mi petición se cumplió de forma inmediata. Los dedos del Señor Choi se adentraban y salían de mí, causándome un placer infinito.

Mis gemidos eran incontrolables. Al retirar sus dedos, casi volteé a verle, pero sentí como su intimidad se posicionaba en mi entrada. Lentamente entrando, ya no se sentía extraño. Una vez dentro, dejó que me acostumbrara, y comenzó a moverme sin esperar mi consentimiento.

Me aferré a la mesa, la fricción me estaba matando. Necesitaba más y más fuerza. El Señor Choi lo comprendió, pero se salió de mí.

Me tomó rápidamente de la mano, y me llevó hasta su habitación. Me posicionó en la cama, y se adentró en mí nuevamente.

Chillé de placer.

Me tomó de las caderas para incrementar el ritmo de sus embestidas. Mi corazón estaba agitado, sus gemidos se mezclaban con los míos.

El placer, la euforia y la culpa, me habían hecho olvidar como respirar. Inhalé aire y gemí nuevamente. El sonido de nuestra piel chocar, me excitaba más.

Un cosquilleo recorrió mi vientre. Estaba por alcanzar el clímax. Sentí como mi interior se llenó de la esencia del Señor Choi, y como ambos soltábamos un orgasmo.

Caí rendido. Me arrastré a la almohada, sentí sus labios posarse sobre los míos. Y me entregué al sueño.

.

.

Y aquí estaba, ahora me sentía culpable. Mi corazón estaba más confundido que nunca.

Me levanté de la cama, tapé al hombre que dormía profundamente a mi lado. Cogí una toalla y caminé hasta la ducha. Quizás el agua caliente despejaría mi mente.

El agua no estaba despejando mi mente. No sabía a quién elegir, a Dongwoon o al Señor Choi. Ambos tenían cualidades que me gustaban. Además todavía nadie me estaba exigiendo que eligiera, pero era necesario. Mi corazón debía tener un solo dueño.

Salí de la ducha, entré a la habitación. Todo seguía igual. Caminé semidesnudo hasta el armario en donde saqué una muda de ropa.

.

.

La brisa cálida del ambiente. El murmullo de la gente. El sonido de la ciudad. Todo me calmaba, necesitaba aclarar mi mente. Necesitaba ver a Dongwoon y saber si la chispa seguía luego de esto.

La mano temblando marqué su número.

— _¿Diga?_ —su voz sonaba tan hermosa al teléfono. Mi cuerpo tembló. Mordí mi labio, las palabras no salían, me odié— _¿Kikwang? ¿Eres tú?_

Mi respiración aumento. Quizás pensaría que era algún tipo de acosador.

— _¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde estás?_ —sonaba preocupado. "¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Dí algo!".Mi mente no reaccionaba bien.

—Eh…sí, estoy bien. Me preguntaba, ¿te gustaría que nos viéramos? —hablé sin detenerme —, claro si no estás ocupado.

Nos encontraríamos en una heladería bastante alejada de la ciudad. Caminé hasta allá, miraba hacia todos lados, tenía miedo de que el Señor Choi pudiera encontrarme.

Al llegar no le ví, me senté en una mesa alejada y esperé.

Le ví entrar. Lucía perfecto, me sentía como un estropajo a su lado. Mi corazón se acelero, mi respiración se hizo dificultosa. Mi cuerpo estaba rígido, mi sonrisa nerviosa.

Al acercarse a la mesa, posó sus labios en los míos por unos segundos. El color me subió rápidamente.

—Aquí estoy —comentó feliz. Su blanca sonrisa me cegaba. Era hermoso.

—Hhmm…—murmuré avergonzado. Su mano se movió ágilmente por la mesa, hasta encontrar mi mano.

La conversación comenzó a fluir como siempre, abarcando nuevos temas. Como los negocios de su padre. Al decir esto, él decidió cambiar el tema, y hablar de otras cosas, del amor, de la amistad y de la gente que se confundía. Me sentí tocado.

— ¿Te has confundido alguna vez? —preguntó y bebió su jugo. Le miré sin responder, y rápidamente negué con la cabeza.

_"Mentiroso" _comentó mi subconsciente.

La tarde pasó entre charlas y besos. En cada beso mi mente se confundía aún más. Y dolía, dolía como los mil demonios. Prefería que me quemaran vivo a sentir este dolor. Quería llorar, quería saber cómo me había metido en esto. ¿Cómo saldría de esto?

Luego que nos separáramos, me senté en el parque. Una risa conocida llamó mi atención. Levanté mi vista y no ví nada.

Volví a oír la risa. Me puse de pie, siguiendo el sonido. Provenía de los arbustos. Me sentía como un cotilla. Abrí un poco el arbusto, y visualicé una cabellera rubia y una negra.

Yoseob y su novio.

No quería interrumpir pero necesitaba el consejo de alguien. Aclaré mi garganta, ambos me miraron.

El novio de Yoseob me miró mal. Pero al presentarme como el mejor amigo del rubio dejó de verme de esa manera. Le sonreí.

Como si estuviera en el mejor psicólogo, me estiré en el pasto y comencé a relatarles mi historia. Omití el detalle de la noche pasada, pero le conté los otros.

—Bueno —Yoseob miró pensativamente al cielo —, debes elegir el que más te guste. El que haga que tu corazón bombeé tan fuerte que duela de sólo pensarlo.

Suspiré resignado.

—Ese el problema —cerré mis ojos y sentí una amarga lágrima caer —. Me gustan los dos.

Abrí mis ojos, y ví a Yoseob morderse el labio en señal de preocupación.

Odiaba esto.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, aquí está otro capítulo. Enjoy, comenten y sean Felices y coman perdices. No que asco, no coman.<strong>

**Gracias por sus RR, y :3 me hacen feliz. Las amo, me aman. I know it.**

**Besitos, LD.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Le pertenecen a diferentes compañías. Yo sólo juego con ellos. La trama es mía.

**Pareja:** KiWoon.

**Advertencia:** Slash. OoC.

**Canción:** Not Just you, by Cody Simpson (watch?v=xSDqNCruEws&) **USEN ESTE LINK, PORQUE ESTÁ LA VERSIÓN ACUST. Y NO QUIERO ESA, QUIERO ESTA. :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Dance for me VII<strong>

**.**

**.**

_También me duele, ¿lo sabes? Creo que no._

Ha llovido desde que te fuiste, desde que te envié lejos, lejos de mi vista, de mi presencia… de mi corazón.

Las horas sin verte, sin oírte, se han hecho eternas. Cada minuto que pasa más te extraño, y más me duele haberte dicho esas cosas. Todos cometemos errores, y no serías en el primero en cometerlos.

.

_Soy un idiota, ¿lo sabes? Creo que sí._

Las palabras simplemente brotaron de mí boca, como si fuesen prisioneros escapando de la cárcel. Sé que mis palabras dolieron con la misma intensidad de una flecha enterrándose en tu pecho, te destrozaron del tal forma que pude ver como tus ojos perdían ese brillo, aquel que te hacia diferente a los demás.

Te di la espalda cuando más me necesitabas, te negué mi ayuda. Me había prometido ayudarte en lo que fuera, desde que te conocí. Jamás me importó nada, ni siquiera tu trabajo.

Rompí mi promesa.

.

_Perdóname, ¿podrás? Espero que sí._

Viviré mecánicamente si no vuelves a mi vida, pero quizás deba acostumbrarme a esta nueva forma de vivir. Corazón metálico y frío.

Jamás olvidaré, jamás sanaré, jamás respiraré como si estuviera a tu lado, jamás seré feliz….Nunca amaré.

.

La gente me miraba y sabía que me veía horrible. Estaba más pálido y delgado que antes, desde que Kikwang se había marchado nada era igual. Desde que le había corrido de mi vida nada era igual.

¿A dónde me dirigía? A buscar a Kikwang. Necesitaba verle, sentir su aroma, escuchar su voz y respiración.

Mis pasos se hacían cada vez más pesados, como si estuviese caminando por cemento y se estuviera secando. Tenía que llegar.

Al mirar el paisaje —tan verde como si fuera un sueño —, recogí una flor que me hizo acordar a él. Quizás con ella se pondría contento y su odio bajaría, lo dudaba.

El sol estaba radiante, mi piel ardía un poco, pero nada impediría que llegara hasta Kikwang.

_Cada vez estaba más y más cerca._

Sentía como la emoción subía por mi cuerpo, y me apretaba fuertemente.

Tragué saliva, mis manos temblaban, mi frente comenzó a sudar levemente.

_Cada vez estaba más y más cerca._

Mis pasos se aceleraban, hasta que a lo lejos ví una casa blanca. Era grande y hermosa. Me habían dado esta dirección, esperaba que fuera la correcta.

Mis pensamientos se descontrolaban, los intentaba detener, pero el saber que estaría cerca de ti, me ponía peor.

Necesitaba verlo.

Al llegar escondí la flor que tomé para él tras mi espalda. Me escondí tras un arbusto para espiarlo, salí de sorpresa. Al voltear me vio y su rostro se puso pálido. No entendía el por qué. Un hombre de aspecto duro salió a su encuentro, así que él era el otro. Tomó su cintura posesivamente, pero al verme lo soltó y me sonrió amablemente. Le sonreí por inercia.

La flor que era para él, terminó destrozada en mi mano. Me tragué el dolor, le sonreí a Kikwang. El hombre nos dejó solos.

Ninguno hablaba, sólo nos mirábamos. Me acerqué y te alejaste. Ese pequeño gesto causó en mí un dolor profundo.

—No te alejes, por favor —susurré con la voz quebrada. Kikwang abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa, pero no se acercó.

Tomé su mano y comencé a guiarle a un lugar en donde pudiéramos conversar los dos solos, y sin ser vigilados.

Los llevé a una plaza un tanto abandonaba que quedaba a cinco minutos de esa enorme casa.

Al llegar nuestras miradas se volvieron a encontrar. La de él estaba triste. Quería cambiar eso.

Tomé su mano y la llevé a donde estaba mi corazón.

— ¿Sientes eso? —él negó con la cabeza. Sonreí.

—Es porque no está cerca de ti, es porque no les has perdonado…—susurré acercando más y más. Sus labios me pedían a gritos que tomara posesión de ellos, pero no podía.

Solté su mano y agarré su rostro acercándolo más al mío. Podía sentir como tragaba saliva, sus nervios lo iban a traicionar. Un leve rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas.

—Yo no tengo nada que perdonar…—murmuró. Lo comprendí, él se estaba culpando por esto. Sonreí levemente, mostrándome disconforme con su decisión.

—Debes —me acerqué más a su rostro —, yo fui el idiota. No debí decir esas cosas, yo sólo—pero me interrumpió.

—Pero las dijiste —se soltó de mi agarre—. Creo que no tenemos nada más que hablar —se dio la vuelta, pero le detuve.

Tomé su rostro y tomé posesión de esos labios que anhelaba tanto. Mi boca atrapó su labio inferior, saboreando ese dulce manjar, con la punta de la lengua los delineé. Kikwang al principio se tensó, pero luego respondió la misma intensidad. Mi brazo izquierdo rodeó su cintura, y mi diestra se enterró en sus cabellos, ejerciendo un poco de presión.

Las manos de Kikwang estaba en mi pecho, como tratando de empujarme pero a la vez dejándose guiar. Nos separamos por falta de aire.

Su mirada se posó en el suelo. Sonreí, me sentía feliz de poder besarlo, de creer que todo estaba bien.

—Tengo que irme…—murmuró y corrió lejos de mí. Me quedé ahí, solo, como alguna vez lo había dejado a él.

Quise creer que todo estaba bien, pero esa base se acababa de romper. Quise engañarme, quise creer que sería mío para siempre.

Mis rodillas tocaron el suelo, mis palmas se humedecieron con sangre. Mis mejillas se empaparon de lágrimas. Y susurré su nombre.

**.**

**.**

Corrí, corrí y corrí. No quería verlo y confundirme. Aunque ya había elegido a alguien, pero no podía decirlo ahora.

Mis vacaciones lejos de Dongwoon me habían hecho comprender quién era para mí, y quién no.

Dos semanas y había descubierto todo. No sabía como sentirme con ello. Tenía que aclarar las cosas y curar heridas.

Entré a la casa del Señor Choi, necesitaba verlo. Quería pensar que todo estaba bien con él, que no se había molestado por irme de esa forma.

La casa estaba silenciosa. Al ir avanzando, podía oír un ruido pero no sabía con exactitud que era. Caminé con sigilo y rapidez para ver que era.

La puerta estaba cerrada, pero se oía perfectamente la conversación.

—Te extrañé —le decía el Señor Choi a otra persona. Abrí mis ojos por la sorpresa.

—Yo también —la voz de otro hombre me congeló. No sabía quién era.

Me quedé ahí sin hacer nada. Tan sólo corrí cuando el primer gemido inundó el lugar. Me encerré en mi habitación y me senté en un rincón. Todo estaba oscuro. Mis sollozos no se hicieron esperar, secaba mis lágrimas. No quería saber nada más. Cerré mis ojos intentando dormir, pero todo se repetía.

—_Te amo…_—susurré con dolor.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Holaaaaaaaaaaaa, ya aquí está el otro capítulo. No me peguen D: yo las amo... :c gracias por sus RR.<strong>

**;w;**

**LD.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a muchas compañías. Yo sólo juego con ellos. La trama es mía.

**Pareja:** KiWoon.

**Advertencia:** OoC. Slash, y bleh.

**Canción:** On rainy days, by B2ST.

**Dedicado a :** A mis lectoras hermosas, en especial a una que pasó la canción para inspirarme en este capítulo.

* * *

><p><strong>Dance for me VIII<strong>

**.**

**.**

—Te amo, te amo, te amo —gritaba golpeando la pared que estaba teñida roja por mi sangre. El dolor de mis nudillos ya no existía, sólo el odio que crecía a cada segundo en mi cuerpo. Seguía golpeando, y rompiendo más y más. Dañándome como él a mí.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un sorprendido y asustado Señor Choi. Corrió hacia mí, tratando de detenerme, luché con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban pero me fue imposible.

Loco, loco, loco. Me había vuelto loco.

Me agarró por los brazos, zarandeándome, gritándome cosas, pero no le oía. No quería saber de él, de sus mentiras, de su falso amor, de nada.

Intente nuevamente soltarme del agarre, me costaba. Decidí quedarme quieto, y esperar a que me soltara. No lo hizo, jaló de mis brazos, envolviéndome en un duro abrazo. Quería consolarme, pero nadie podría. Quería mandar todo a la mierda, quería morir y no sufrir como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —me preguntó con preocupación. Quise gritarle que se guardara su preocupación y me explicara que sucedió con él. Pero ya no quería más, sólo quería descansar.

Mi garganta estaba seca, tosí. Sus manos tomaron mi rostro y lo elevaron quedando a su altura, acercó sus labios a los míos, pero corrí mi rostro. No quería nada de él.

—Quiero descansar…—susurré. Asintió, pero tomó mis manos enseñándome el daño que me había auto-provocado. Retiré mis manos de las suyas, y me encerré en el baño. Sentí la puerta cerrarse. Se había ido. Me apoye contra la puerta y deje mi cuerpo caer. El suelo estaba frío. Me gustaba.

Cerré mis ojos, pensando en él. ¿Cómo había sido tan idiota y no había visto lo obvio? Engaño.

Me arrastré hasta llegar a la tina, metí mi cabeza dentro y abrí el grifo. El agua helada me congelo por unos minutos. Me quedé ahí, esperando a que mi mente se fuese apagando poco a poco, pero no seguía pensando en todo el dolor que había tenido que sufrir.

Me logré levantar, y caminé con torpes pasos hasta el cajón que estaba en el baño, en donde guardaba mis cosas. Extraje el pequeño cuadrito metálico, cerré mi mano entorno a él, y volví a sentarme en el suelo.

Mis ropas estaban mojadas, tenía frío y no estaba pensando con claridad. Deslicé el metálico cuadrado por mi piel, sintiendo que la atravesaba como si de mantequilla se tratara. La sangre comenzó a brotar, espesa, un rojo diferente; apagado.

Corté más y más, arañándome la piel con la cuchilla. El suelo estaba teñido, mi ropa igual. Todo se estaba volviendo borroso, todo era lento igual que el ritmo de mi corazón.

La puerta se abrió. Gritos, dos hombres, uno me sujetaba, otro tomaba mis pulsos. Otra habitación. Sangre, dolor, mareo.

Cerré mis ojos dejando que esa sensación de alivio inundara mi cuerpo.

.

.

Un molesto pitido en mi oído me hizo levantarme. La enorme e iluminada habitación me hizo caer en cuenta que no estaba muerto. Había fallado.

Mi mirada se posó en toda la habitación, deteniéndose en un punto exacto. Era él.

Los latidos de mi corazón de volvieron frenéticos, el susodicho elevo su mirada asustado.

Mis latidos volvieron a la normalidad en cuanto le ví, le sonreí pero él no lo hizo. Quería llorar, quería tirarme a sus brazos y decirle que lo amaba y que se quedara a mi lado por siempre.

— ¿Por qué? —fue todo lo que preguntó Dongwoon. Sus ojos estaban rojos, había llorado. Le había herido, deseé estar muerto.

—Porque te amo…—susurré.

Sus puños se cerraron con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. Miré su rostro, serio y esa mirada penetrante que no abandonaba mi rostro.

— ¡Esa no es una maldita respuesta, Kikwang! —gritó colérico. De poder me hubiese golpeada, pero en mi estado se tuvo que aguantar.

—Es una, te amo, ¿lo oyes? —hablé entre dientes —.¡Te amo! Joder, y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo.

Se levantó y salió molesto de la habitación. Cerré mis ojos, no quería que nadie me molestara.

Ese día nadie vino, y al día siguiente tampoco. Así pasaron los días hasta que completé una semana en aquel hospital. La cuenta ya la habían pagado, sabía que el Señor Choi estaba molesto conmigo, y no quería ni pensar en mí.

.

.

El taxi me dejó en la puerta de la enorme casa, abrí y estaba todo silencioso. Caminé hasta mi cuarto. Al entrar me sorprendí. Estaba todo ordenado. La cama no tenía edredón ni sábanas, tan sólo había una nota junto a un par de llaves. La nota sólo decía:

_"Te amo, pero ni siquiera mi amor curará tus heridas, si me ves sufrirás, si te obligo a quedarte sufrirás, es mejor que te vayas y no que vuelvas más"_

Arrugué la nota y la metí en el bolsillo trasero de mis pantalones. Tomé las llaves, no sabía de qué eran.

—Son de tu nueva casa…—en la habitación apareció el Señor Choi —. Tus maletas ya están allá, le pediré a mi chofer que te lleve.

Salió de la habitación, dejándome anonadado. No entendía nada, pero tampoco quería entender.

Salí de aquel lugar en donde todo había comenzado. Sonreí ante la idea, por un lado él ya tenía a alguien. Y por otro, mi corazón se había decidido.

Hice el recorrido a pie, me lo sabía de memoria. Había ido unas siete veces y mi mente lo había guardado como un tesoro único en su especie.

Mientras iba en camino me preguntaba, cómo le habría ido a Lee Joon, y qué pasaría en mi antiguo lugar de trabajo. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, tendría que buscar un nuevo lugar en donde trabajar. Todavía tenía el dinero de que había pagado por mí el Señor Choi.

Pasé por aquel parque en donde nos habíamos besado. Sonreí, estaba feliz. Sólo esperaba a que Dongwoon me aceptara.

Comencé a correr en dirección al hogar de él. Quería llegar rápido, mis piernas que aún no estaban recuperadas se cansaron, me detuve unos segundos y luego seguí corriendo.

Toqué el timbre. Mi cuerpo temblaba ligeramente por la emoción. Unos pasos me pusieron alerta. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un sorprendido Dongwoon. Sus ojos brillaban de felicidad, pero trataba de no demostrarlo.

Me lancé a sus brazos que me rodearon con fuerza, mis labios atraparon lo suyos. Con habilidad, cerró la puerta con su pie. Me empujó contra la pared mis labios seguían tomando posesión de los suyos. Mis manos subieron y comenzaron a quitar los botones de su camisa, uno por uno.

—Te amo…—murmuró contra mis labios. Le respondí con otro beso —.Te amo, te amo, te amo…—seguía diciendo mientras sus manos acariciaban y quitaban mi ropa.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Holi, no me odien :3 love me. Gracias por sus RR, las amito.<strong>

**Besitos.**

**LD.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Todos ellos le pertenecen a diferentes compañías. Yo sólo juego con ellos. La trama es mía.

**Pareja:** KiWoon.

**Advertencia:** OoC. Slash. Sangre. Rarezas.

**Canción:** Possibility, by Lykke Li (watch?v=-SSApYvnTUQ)

* * *

><p><strong>Dance for me IX<strong>

**.**

**.**

La mañana era fría. El cielo estaba cubierto de una manta color gris. No sentía el calor de Dongwoon en mi cama.

Abrí mis ojos, sintiéndome mareado. No podía recordar nada. Cerraba mis ojos y sólo veías flashes, pero no alguna imagen concreta. Mi cuerpo dolía, pero no veía alguna herida.

Me senté en la cama, y mi corazón se detuvo por unos segundos.

El lugar de Dongwoon estaba manchando con su sangre. La sabana tenía pequeños cortes y estaba arrugada.

Al levantarme con rapidez mi cuerpo cayó al suelo, mi miraba se posó en la habitación. Todo estaba desordenado.

¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Por qué no recordaba nada? ¿Dónde estaba Dongwoon?

Caminé con sigilo hasta el piso de abajo. Mi corazón latía estrepitosamente. Me tendría que defender y preparar mi mente para lo peor.

La imagen de Dongwoon en la sala apareció, su cuerpo estaba pálido, y lleno de heridas. Un corte adornaba su cuello a lo largo de este. Estaba muerto.

Agité mi cabeza quitando esa espantosa imagen. Inhalé una gran cantidad de aire, y me adentré en la sala de estar. Todo estaba en silencio, no había rastro de él. Con una patada abrí la puerta de la cocina, y también estaba vació. Lo mismo pasó con el baño. No estaba por ninguna parte de la casa.

No llamaría a la policía, no podía. Algo me decía que si llamaba, Dongwoon ya no estaría más conmigo.

Estaba desesperado no tenía dónde ir. Mi mente se iluminó de pronto. Había sólo un lugar.

Corrí hasta la habitación, al entrar sentí un olor asqueroso. Abrí la ventana, para que mi asco se fuera. Volteé y cogí la primera camisa que encontré, un par de pantalones y me calcé las deportivas.

Tomé las llaves y salí corriendo a ese lugar.

Las calles comenzaron a tornarse turbias. No había mucha gente. Una brisa tan fría como un cubo de hielo me envolvió, haciéndome tiritar. Corrí más rápido.

Tenía que llegar, tenía que ayudar a Dongwoon.

Mi cuerpo comenzó a convulsionar sin motivo, sentía que la gente gritaba mi nombre, se reunían a verme, reían de mí, me apuntaban.

.

.

—_Kikwang, Kikwang…_—susurraba alguien a mi lado. Abrí mis ojos. Estaba todo oscuro. Los brazos de Dongwoon me rodeaban, protegiéndome. No sabía donde estábamos. Busqué sus labios, le di un casto beso, sintiendo un sabor metálico luego en mis labios. Era sangre.

— ¿Qué pasó…? —Pregunté asustado—. ¿Dónde estamos? —volví a interrogar. Dongwoon me calmo besando mi cabello. Me apretó más contra él.

—No recuerdas, ¿cierto? —le oí suspirar, pero no sabía si de preocupación o de alivio —Prometo decirte en cuanto salgamos de aquí, te lo prometo.

Asentí, a pesar de que no sabía si él podía verme.

Podía oír como los fuertes pasos de una persona se acercaban, mi corazón comenzó a latir, dolía.

—Shh…No tengas miedo —susurró en mí oído —. Estoy aquí para protegerte —me acarició con suavidad —, por siempre —besó mis labios.

La puerta se abrió con fuerza. El eco del golpe retumbó en mis oídos, quise quejarme pero el miedo no me dejó moverme.

En un rápido movimiento, estábamos de pie. Dongwoon me puso detrás de él.

La risa de esa persona inundó el lugar. Mi espalda chocaba con la dura y fría pared. Sentía el miedo y la rabia de Dongwoon mezclada.

—Aléjate —gruñó la otra persona. Ví como él negaba con su cabeza. Su cuerpo se tensó al sentir los pasos del otro hombre acercarse.

—Las cuentas la saldaré con él y no contigo, niño —Cerré mis ojos. Sabía como Dongwoon odiaba que le llamaran así.

Se adelantó, no quería oír golpes. Sólo quería saber porque me quería a mí, y quién era ese sujeto.

El sonido de un puño estrellarse en la cara de alguien, me hizo temblar. Deseé que fuera Dongie quién hubiese propinado el primer golpe.

Quería saber cómo defenderme, pero siempre había sido débil y tímido. Mis ojos ardían, las lágrimas caían.

Abrí mis ojos, Dongwoon estaba tirado en el suelo. La poca luz que se filtraba de la puerta abierta, me dejaba ver sus heridas. Era mi culpa.

Una rabia se apoderó de mi cuerpo, miré en dirección del agresor. Mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, era la pareja del Señor Choi.

El tipo se acercó a mí y dio el primer golpe. Quise llorar por el dolor, pero debía mostrarme fuerte.

Me tragué el asco por la sangre que sentía en la boca. Agarré al tipo del cuello de la camisa, y lo tiré al suelo. Como lo había visto en las películas, comencé a golpearlo con fuerza.

— ¿Qué quieres de mí? —le grité mientras lo golpeaba. Mis nudillos ya me dolían, pero no me importaba, quería respuestas.

El hombre escupió sangre, y trataba de hablar.

— ¿Por qué no me dejas tranquilo y te vas? —le gritaba y seguía pegándole. Su cara ya estaba hecha un mar de sangre.

Mi mente y cuerpo no tenían control. Mis manos rodearon su cuello, estaba asfixiándolo, mi mente decía _"detente"_, pero mi cuerpo no le obedecía. No veía con claridad, no pensaba.

Sentí como mi cuerpo era sacado con fuerza, chocando contra una pared. Todo era extraño, la rabia seguía en mi cuerpo. La persona que me estaba ayudando trató de calmarme y lo golpeé con fuerza.

Su gritó me hizo despertar. Había golpeado a Dongwoon. Mi mente se despejó y la escena ante mis ojos me asustó.

Había asesinado a una persona. Mis manos temblaban, lloraba y no podía hablar.

Estaba en shock.

.

.

.

Los días pasaban y me iba recuperando poco a poco. Dongwoon me estaba pagando una terapia, estaba funcionando.

No iría a la cárcel, pues había actuado en defensa. Una triste noticia había llegado a mis oídos días antes de la terapia. El Señor Choi había fallecido en un accidente de auto, al parecer iba en estado de ebriedad. El funeral había sido un día antes de encontrarme encerrado en aquel sitio. Ahora podía comprender el odio de su pareja, quizás también era mi culpa.

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un sonriente Dongie. Venía con el desayuno, en los días de terapia sentía que él me mimaba demasiado, me sentía mal por no poder ayudar.

Aquel día, luego de haber acabado con la vida de alguien, mi mano se había quebrado. Mi suerte no podía ser mejor.

— ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó colocando con cuidado la bandeja sobre la cama. Su peso hundió la cama, y se acercó para besar mi mejilla.

Me sonrojé, aún no podía controlar eso.

Era extraño como la vida podía cambiar en un segundo. Te encuentras besando a alguien, pestañeas y luego estás encerrado en una habitación.

—Bien, ya no me duele —comenté elevando el yeso. Dongwoon sonrió, y encendió el televisor.

Recosté mi cabeza en el hombro de Dongwoon. Me sentía feliz de haber elegido correctamente.

—Mañana te llevaré a un lugar muy especial para mí…—murmuró mientras sus labios se perdían en mi cuello.

La bandeja con comida cayó de mi regazo, pero ninguno le puso atención. Dongwoon se apoderó de mi cuello, haciéndome gemir bajito.

— ¿Podemos…? —pregunté rompiendo el beso en mi cuello, le enseñé el yeso.

—Prometo ser cuidadoso…—susurró contra mis labios y me besó.

Mañana sabría a donde iría, por ahora dejaría de pensar en todo, y solo me entregaría al momento.

_Dejaría que mi cuerpo bailara de placer para Dongwoon, sólo para él._

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

><p><strong>*Holi, este fue el último capítulo de Dance for me. Bueno, quedó raro (¿?) xDD, espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por sus RR.<strong>

**Aclaraciones: Al comienzo es un sueño que tiene Kikwang.**

**Las amo.**

**LD.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Todos ellos le pertenecen a Cube. Yo sólo juego con ellos. La trama es mía.

**Pareja:** KiWoon

Advertencia: OoC. Sexo.

**Canción:** Cool, by Gwen Stefani.

**Dedicado a :** Todas ustedes, obvio. Perdón por la demora.

* * *

><p><strong>Dance for me: Epílogo.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Me miré en el espejo. Me veía radiante. Mi sonrisa era enorme, mis ojos brillaban y mi labio inferior temblaba un poco al igual que mis manos.

Estaba nervioso, y no iba a negarlo. Sentía un extraño vacío en mi estómago, tenía la sensación de estar flotando y no de estar apoyado en mis piernas.

Las paredes se movían, se hacían grandes y luego pequeñas. Tenía que recordar respirar.

Miré el reloj, faltaba media hora para que Dongie me pasara a buscar—a su propia casa —, había salido a preparar los últimos detalles de nuestra velada. Quería saber con desesperación a donde me llevaría, necesitaba saberlo.

Miré el reloj, eran las siete. Necesitaba que estas tontas manecillas se movieran hasta el treinta.

Me lancé a la cama que compartíamos, bueno quería compartir más allá de solo besos y caricias. Quería acostarme con Dongwoon.

Mis mejillas se ponían rojas de solo pensarlo. Las dos veces que habíamos estado a punto de hacerlo, algo salía mal. La última vez, o sea ayer, mi yeso había sido el impedimento. Menos mal que hoy en la mañana me lo había ido a quitar, gracias a los cuidados impuestos por Dongie, mi mano estaba recuperada.

Miré el reloj y habían pasado cinco minutos. Tomé uno de los cojines que adornaba la cama y lo lancé contra el maldito reloj.

Me senté en la cama, y cogí una revista que se encontraba en la mesa de noche. Comencé a hojearla, pero a los pocos segundos, la tiré a un rincón de la habitación. Suspiré frustrado.

Si Dongwoon no llegaba en cinco minutos más, comenzaría a rodar por el suelo, por más estúpido que me viera.

Me levanté y me fui a observar nuevamente al espejo. Toqué mi reflejo, me veía más delgado, y más pálido.

Cerré mis ojos. Las imágenes de aquel incidente se habían ido por completo de mi cabeza, solo quedaba el hecho que había estado encerrado en una habitación, pero no podía recordar el final.

Sentí unos brazos rodear mi cintura, apoyé mi espalda en su pecho. Mi cuello fue cubierto por unos labios, cuya textura mi cuerpo la conocía a la perfección. La cálida respiración de Dongwoon me llenaba por completo. Si no nos íbamos, no lo haríamos nunca.

Me separé de él, y volteé a verlo. Su expresión era de genuina confusión. Le sonreí, y me acerqué para susurrarle lo que pensaba. Volví a mirarle, sus mejillas estaban rojas.

Jalé su mano y lo saqué de la habitación.

Nos detuvimos en medio de la sala, dado que no sabía donde iríamos. Dongwoon me tomó de la cintura y me guió fuera de la casa.

El auto estaba estacionado a unos pasos más allá de la casa de Dongie. Por primera vez caminamos tomados de las manos. Sentía que iba a morir de la felicidad.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó mirándome extrañado — ¿Por qué sonríes de esa forma?

Negué con mi cabeza, mientras le sonreía nuevamente. Apreté más su mano, y agaché mi cabeza. Mordí mi labio.

Dongwoon abrió la puerta del copiloto y me hizo pasar. Una vez dentro no pude evitar soltar otra risa. Estaba nervioso.

— ¡Vamos! —exclamó haciendo un puchero —.¿Por qué te ríes? —preguntó curiosamente. Negué el tema con la mano nuevamente. Frunció el ceño. Sonreí, a veces su lado infantil florecía sin que él lo notase. Me acerqué y posé mis labios en su suave mejilla por unos segundos.

Dongie comenzó a avanzar, no sabía bien dónde iríamos, lo cual me tenía bastante nervioso.

—Cálmate, ya sabrás…—comentó mientras su vista estaba fija en la carretera. Comencé a golpear con mis dedos mi rodilla. Me estaba aburriendo. Alargué mi mano para prender el radio.

No había nada bueno. Recargué mi cuerpo contra la puerta, cerré mis ojos. El auto se detuvo de pronto.

Sentí unos suaves labios apoderarse de los míos, le correspondí. Apegué el cuerpo de Dongwoon más al mío, pero éste se separo con delicadeza de mí. Su mirada estaba cargada por la lujuria.

—Si no paramos ahora —su voz estaba ronca —, no llegaremos ahí —señaló un lugar muy hermoso. Era parecido a un prado, pero sin tanto bosque. El lugar estaba iluminado por el atardecer, había unas velas sobre un mantel color rojo, una cesta de comida típica de las películas, unas flores que adornaban el lugar y una botella de champagne con sus respectivas copas.

Me sacó del auto, y me llevó rápidamente al lugar. Nos sentamos en silencio, uno cómodo. Esperamos a que el atardecer cayera y la noche hiciera presencia. El cielo estaba iluminado por las estrellas que parecían guiñarnos.

Dongwoon abrió el champagne, que saltó, mojándonos. Reímos ante esto, comenzó a servir la comida. Parecía una escena salida de una película. Si me ponía a analizar las cosas no podía haber elegido mejor. Presentía que mi relación con Dongwoon sería genial.

La comida estaba deliciosa, pero sabía que él no la había preparado, pues cocinada pésimo.

—Me alegra que estés aquí…—comentó mientras su mirada esta fija en mí —, conmigo.

Deslicé mi mano por medio del mantel hasta llegar a la suya, acaricie el torso de esta.

Elevé mi mano izquierda hacia su rostro y lo atraje hacia mí. Mis ojos bajaron hasta sus labios, observando como esas delgadas y rosas piezas de dulce pedían ser besadas. Tomé posesión de su boca, Dongie respondía con entusiasmo ante mis besos, me separé, rompiendo la conexión.

—Tomé la decisión correcta—comenté antes de atacar sus labios nuevamente. Sentí como los platos y las copas chocaban al momento en que Dongwoon la movía para tener acceso a mí.

Caí de espaldas contra el pasto, mi mirada se encontró con la suya. Tomé el nudo de su corbata y jalé hacia mí, sus labios chocaron con los míos. Su lengua pidió permiso para entrar, accedí. Sus hábiles manos comenzaron a desabotonar mi camisa, luego de quitarla por completo la arrojó contra el único que árbol que teníamos cerca. Su mano comenzó a acariciar mi entrepierna, sentía como esta palpitaba. Quité la camisa de Dongie, y acaricié su suave torso. Con mi dedo índice delineé sus abdominales, me levanté, quedando sobre él, mi lengua comenzó a recorrer su torso, bajando más y más. Recordé el truco que me había enseñando Lee Joon. Tomé el botón con mis dientes, y moviendo hacia un lado lo desabotoné, mirando a Dongwoon pasé mi lengua lentamente por la tela de su abultada erección, seguí en lo mío y nuevamente con mis dientes tomé el cierre y lo bajé. Usando la diestra, dejé ver su despierto miembro. Dongwoon me miraba con la boca semiabierta y sus ojos brillantes por la excitación. Inicié mi trabajo, pasando mi lengua por toda su extensión, succionando la punta y viendo como él se retorcía en placer. Una de sus manos se enterró en mis cabellos controlando la velocidad de mis succiones. Sus gemidos eran música para mis oídos.

Me separé de él, y comencé a estimularlo, mientras me apoderaba de sus labios nuevamente.

—Dongie…—susurré contra sus labios —, te necesito ahora —estaba demasiado excitado y necesitaba descargarme.

Sentí como él se tensó, mientras seguía acariciando su cuerpo, le miré para ver una expresión algo congelada en su rostro.

— ¿Qué sucede? —pregunté algo molesto por cortar el momento. Él se sonrojó y mi cerebro captó todo en un milisegundo.

Dongwoon era virgen.

—Te enseñaré como…—comenté volteándolo, para que quedara a espaldas de mí. Llevé mi dedo índice a mi boca, untándolo con saliva para luego llevarlo a la entrada de Dongie. Al sentir mi dedo en su parte trasera, se tensó. Comencé a masajear lentamente aquella zona, para que se acostumbrara.

—Es incómodo…—murmuró. Reí, y seguí adentrando mi dedo en él. Llevé el segundo dígito a su entrada, entrando y saliendo con delicadeza para no provocarle dolor. Los gemidos de dolor de Dongie se transformaron en sonidos de placer, fue entonces que introduje el tercer dedo.

—Mierda…—gimió Dongwoon. Seguí dilatándolo, quería que su primera vez fuera lo menos dolorosa posible —, hazlo de una buena vez… —pidió con la voz cargada por la excitación.

Dirigí mi hombría a su entrada. Comencé a adentrarme en él con suavidad, una vez dentro, esperé a que este se acostumbrara. Empecé con un vaivén lento, tomé el hombro de él para controlar el ritmo. Las embestidas fueron cambiando en velocidad, sentía como las paredes de Dongwoon se apretaban contra mi entrepierna, excitándome más y más.

Aumente más el ritmo, nuestra piel chocaba produciendo un sonido excitante, su tez perlada por el sudor me hacia entrar en un estado de éxtasis.

Comencé a sentir el cosquilleo en mi parte baja, estaba por terminar. Aumente el ritmo, nuestros gemidos inundaban el lugar, no quería que esto se acabara. Me salí de Dongwoon sin dejarle tener su orgasmo. Lo volteé para ver su rostro, sin preparación alguna, me senté sobre su erección, solté un gemido de dolor pero este rápidamente se fue, dado que mi cuerpo se encontraba en tal estado de gloria. Como si fuese un experto, Dongie comenzó a embestir con fuerza, su mano izquierda tocaba mi hombría y su derecha sujetaba mi cintura.

Mi mano izquierda tomó la entrepierna de él, estimulándolo de igual forma. Sentí como mi cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, mi parte baja cosquilleaba, y mi interior se llenaba de la calidez de Dongwoon.

Nuestros gemidos se mezclaron en un beso.

Me recosté contra su cuerpo, con una sonrisa enorme pintada en el rostro. Mi respiración era entrecortada, nuestros cuerpos bañados en sudor. Me sentía realizado.

—Te amo…—susurramos al mismo tiempo. Reí ante eso. Un silencio cómodo se instaló en nosotros, me sentía a gusto junto al suyo. Cerré mis ojos y me concentré en su respiración.

—Más rato podemos ir al pequeño río que está ahí abajo…—comentó Dongwoon acariciando mi espalda.

—Se me ocurren muchas ideas…—le susurré sonriendo. Lo escuché reír y murmurar un "lo que tú desees"

Ahora sí, _mi cuerpo sólo bailaría de felicidad y placer para él._

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Holi, askjdkasjd espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por sus RR y sus groserías :3 las amo.<strong>

**PD: Tengo pensado un nuevo, fic será un "Junkwang" (creo que así se escribe) Bueno, se llamará "The bad guy" o algo por el estilo. LOL 3**

**LiahDragga.**


End file.
